ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kirin
de:Kirin Job: invocateur Famille: Manticore Crystal: Faible face: Title Obtained: Kirin Captivator Notes: :*Apparait en echangeant Sceau de Byakko, Sceau de Genbu, Sceau de Seiryu, et un Sceau de Suzaku aux ??? en (F-8) :*Tuable par 18 personnes 75. :*Plus d'une Abjurations Peut drop de Kirin. :* Récupère 50+ Hp/Tick. :* Résistant, mais pas immunisé Entrave, Pesanteur, Silence, et Étourdissement. :*Can be cécité, Lenteur, and Paralysie. :*l'utilisation de Baraera plustot que Barfira ou Barstonraest recommande, si Kirin est kite on peut facilement sortir de la zone de lancement de sort de Stonega IV. :*Astral Flow de Kirin peut être réduit avec Shell ou équipement de réduction de magie. :*utilise les standard manticore TP moves, en plus des sorts et aptitudes suivantes: ::*'Astral Flow' (summons his avatar; l utilise a n importe quel nomment une fois atteint 75%) ::*'invoque des versions affaiblit deByakko, Genbu, Seiryu, and Suzaku toutes les 3 min.' au hasard,les 4 peuvent être présentes au même moment,mais ne seront pas re-invoquer. ::*'Additional Effect:' ::*Decently strong Auto Regen ::*'Quake' ::*'Rasp' ::*'Sleepga' ::*'Stonega IV' ::*'Stone V' :*Comme d'autres High Notorious Monsters, les attaques AoE de Kirin peuvent affecter toutes personne relevant dans la zone d'effet. Plus précisément, n'importe quel joueur (indépendamment du fait qu'ils figurent sur la liste de la haine Kirin ou non) ou peut encore être atteint avec Sleepga, Stonega IV, et Heat Breath. : * Tous ses animaux de compagnie seront automatiquement périssent quand il est vaincu.. Dialogue ??? Dialogue Four strange insignia have been etched into the wall, each pointing to one of the cardinal directions. You sense a presence looming above you... A soft voice echoes throughout the hall. ???: "You are not yet ready for the trial that awaits you..." ???: "Return when you can show proof of your worth..." Dialogue when appears Kirin: "I am Kirin, master of the Shijin. The one who stands above all. You, who have risen above your mortal status to contend with the gods... It is time to reap your reward." Dialogue when defeated Kirin: "You have transcended your limitations, mortal. I must thank you...You have freed me from this loathsome prison." Historical Background The Shijin In Eastern Asian mythological cosmology, the Shijin (also spelled Shishin; called the Ssu Ling or Si Ling in China) are 4 guardian beasts that guard the 4 cardinal directions (North, South, East, West). The 4 of them are associated with 4 of the 5 elements of Chinese philosophy (Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth). There is a 5th direction occasionally added (Center) and a 5th guardian beast. Chinese philosophy includes this guardian, but Japanese usually does not. They are independent of the Chinese Zodiac Animals and they each rule a quadrant of the night sky. They evidently originated during the Warring States Period of Chinese history (400s BCE- 221 BCE) and were frequently painted on the walls of tombs to ward off evil spirits. The Shijin have frequently been used in Animé programs (Fushigi Yugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Digimon) as well as some other video games, most notably SaGa 1 (1989/1990, sold in the United States as Final Fantasy Legend, published by Square). Guardian of the Center? ... Or Nothing? Kirin (Qilin) in Chinese and Japanese cosmology is not associated with the Center direction. Though the Kirin (Qilin) is among the most prominent divine animals in their mythology, it is not traditionally associated with the Shijin/Ssu Ling. The true Guardian of the Center is Huang Long, who has some tenuous links to Ouryu. The Kirin In Chinese folklore, the Qilin (sometimes Qi-lin) is a mythical animal with the body of a deer, head of a deer/dragon (Chinese mythology shows it more as a dragon's head, Japanese mythology shows it more as a deer's head), an ox's tail, a horse's hooves, a body covered in a fish's scales, and a single horn on its forehead. It is usually shown with a flaming or radiant aura. It was described as an herbivore and could walk over grass without disturbing it as well as walk on water. Legend states the Qilin only appears at the birth or death of a great wise person. The Qilin lives in paradise for the rest of the time. It can live to be 1000 or more years old and is considered the embodiment of everything that is good and pure. In Japan, the Kirin was an animal-god who punished evildoers and the wicked with its horn and protected the just and good, granting them good luck. To see a Kirin was considered the most auspicious of omens, the best luck possible. In Japanese, "kirin" has become the word for "unicorn" and "giraffe". It is believed the Qilin is a distorted report of a giraffe, with it being reported by Zheng Re, noted Chinese explorer who explored eastern Africa in the early 1400s CE. The Qilin was not in the mythology until this point in time. The Gods of Tu'Lia Kirin is spawned using the Seal of Seiryu, Seal of Suzaku, Seal of Byakko, Seal of Genbu, in Shrine of Ru'Avitau, which is located in the cermet structure in the center of Tu'Lia, corresponding to the direction the 5th element/Shijin is associated with. Note that it took seals from all 4 Shijin (Ssu Ling) to spawn Kirin. The 5th Shijin is usually associated with the change of seasons, which would make sense in needing some item from all 4 seasons. Kirin uses mostly Earth-element attacks, which is the element the 5th direction is associated with (unlike most Manticore mobs in the game, who are Wind-based). It should be noted, Kirin still drops a Wind Crystal, just like the rest of the Manticore Family. category:Bestiary category:Manticores Category:Sky Notorious Monsters category:Notorious Monsters